


Первый рейд

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, First time murder, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: История первого рейда Северуса Снейпа.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В обоих пейрингах только юст, рейтинг за насилие.
> 
> События происходят в июле 1978 - после того, как Лили окончила Хогвартс. Они с Поттером еще не успели пожениться, но уже познакомились со старшими членами семей и вступили в Орден Феникса.
> 
> Северус Снейп, запустив вероятное Диффиндо в Джеймса Поттера у озера на пятом курсе, начал искать более мощное режущее заклятье и позднее изобрел Сектумсемпру. На старших курсах он уже поддерживал тесные отношения с Пожирателями Смерти и присоединился к Волдеморту сразу после окончания школы.
> 
> Дата свадьбы Беллатрикс и Рудольфуса неизвестна. С учетом характера невесты автор допустил, что она продолжительное время избегала брака и вполне могла продолжить учебу за границей или просто путешествовать, пока давление семьи не вынудило ее вернуться и своебразным образом остепениться, связав жизнь с Лестрейнджем и служением Лорду.

Беллатрикс в нетерпении ходила по комнате, Рудольфус с видом полнейшего — и на редкость высокомерного, еще бы, он уже несколько раз ходил в рейды! — равнодушия развалился в кресле, а Снейп пытался унять трясущиеся пальцы и не выдать собственной нервозности. Лорд впервые решил проверить его боевые навыки в деле. Хотя какие там боевые, всего лишь очередная маггловская семейка какой-то грязнокровки, но все же это был шанс показать себя, доказать, что он ничем не хуже тех же Лестрейнджей или — тем более! — женщины.  
Хотя Блэк сильна, с досадой признал Северус, к тому же, по слухам, неплохо разбирается в Окклюменции и Легилименции.  
Снейп стиснул зубы и попытался взять себя в руки. Он еще покажет всем, чего стоит — и Лестрейнджам, и Лорду, и Поттеру с его прихвостнями, и... ей. Ей — прежде всего. Тонкие губы тронула слабая улыбка, которую он тут же стер. Вот когда она поймет, что этот напыщенный идиот ничего из себя не представляет, тогда и будет время улыбаться.  
— Время, — негромко сказал Рудольфус, словно подхватив его мысли.  
Беллатрикс тут же развернулась на каблуках и широко, ослепительно улыбнулась спокойному (да просто бесчувственному как флоббер-червь!) Лестрейнджу. Тот поднялся из кресла и достал из кармана замызганный платок, не отрывая от нее тяжелого взгляда. Снейп предпочел бы не связываться с этими двумя ненормальными, особенно после того как пошли разговоры об их помолвке — с тех пор между ними разве что искры не били. Он скривился, но подошел ближе, чтобы взяться за порт-ключ с остальными.  
— Маску, Снейп! — одернул его Лестрейндж. Сам он уже закрыл лицо, и Беллатрикс тоже. Когда только успели, только что ведь... Северус торопливо закрепил свою, скрывая краску стыда и злости. Он бы никогда не забыл надеть маску перед рейдом, можно было и не напоминать об этом.  
— К кому сегодня? — поинтересовалась Беллатрикс с игривыми нотками в голосе, наклоняясь ближе к Рудольфусу.  
— Эвансы, — равнодушно ответил тот, никак не реагируя на явный флирт. Чурбан и кретин! В следующий момент во рту у Северуса пересохло, так что он едва смог пошевелить языком, чтобы переспросить:  
— Эвансы? — прозвучало глупо и беспомощно, с какими-то дурацкими интонациями, от которых Снейп и сам поморщился.  
Хорошо, выражений лиц остальных под масками не видно.  
— Да, семейка поттеровской невесты, — терпеливо, словно ребенку, пояснил Лестрейндж. — Ее саму где-то прячут, но остальные остались на месте.  
Сперва Северус едва сдержал вздох облегчения, а потом ему снова краска бросилась в лицо. Он бы с удовольствием проклял этого идиота. Лили никакая не невеста! Это просто...  
— Снейп, сколько можно копаться! — воскликнула Беллатрикс. Высокомерное презрение в ее глазах не скрывала никакая маска.  
Северус снова стиснул зубы и шагнул вперед, протягивая руку к порт-ключу. И почему его поставили к ним, а не с Розье, Мальсибером или Ноттом? Не важно, он сможет выдержать что угодно, а потом... Едва он ухватился за край платка, его словно подцепила за живот неведомая сила и потащила, наплевав на все попытки хоть как-то собраться и взять себя в руки. На газон Северус упал глупым кулем, тут же вскочил и отряхнул мантию рукой, забыв про палочку. Украдкой взглянул на спутников, злясь на самого себя, — заметили или нет? На улице уже стемнело, а на него никто не смотрел.  
— Готовы? — спросил Лестрейндж.  
Белла раскинула руки в стороны, шумно вдыхая воздух, и рассмеялась. Смех оказался звонким, мелодичным и неожиданно искренним.  
— Да!  
Они снова встретились взглядом, и Северус был уверен, что Рудольфус ей сейчас улыбнулся в ответ под маской. Потом темные глаза остановились на нем, и Снейп холодно и жестко (как и хотел) отрезал:  
— Готов.  
Лестрейндж кивнул и обернулся к дому. Дому, который сам Снейп видел уже тысячу раз. Внутри задрожала странная неуверенность. Только бы Лили не узнала, тогда она точно никогда его не простит...  
Дверь распахнулась от невербального заклятья Лестрейнджа, едва не сорвавшись с петель. Снейп только скривился на такую дешевую демонстрацию. У него самого с невербальными пока не ладилось.  
— Что там случилось? — раздался сверху звонкий женский голос, в котором Северус без труда узнал мать Лили.  
— Не знаю, сейчас гляну, — крикнул с кухни ее отец, чуть ли не бегом влетая в прихожую и замирая в полной растерянности перед тремя безмолвными фигурами в длинных черных мантиях и масках.  
— Какой толстенький маггл, — засюсюкала Беллатрикс и двинулась вперед, покачивая бедрами и удерживая палочку кончиками пальцев, словно дирижер перед оркестром.  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — оправился от шока старший Эванс, инстинктивно делая шаг назад.  
— Интересно, сколько жира из тебя вытечет, если сделать вот так... Диффиндо! — резкий взмах, и маггл оказался рассечен от паха до шеи. Мгновение он растерянно смотрел перед собой, потом перевел взгляд вниз и неверяще коснулся разреза. Тот, словно в замедленной съемке, расходился, обнажая красное и еще что-то... К горлу подкатил мерзкий комок, и Снейп с трудом сглотнул, отвернувшись.  
— Ну что там? — снова крикнули сверху.  
— Нет, так не интересно, — задумчиво протянула Беллатрикс. — Риктумсемпра!  
Эванс сдавленно хихикнул и задергался, медленно сползая вниз по стене. Щекотки он, очевидно, боялся. От резких движений разрез разошелся сильнее, и кишки начали вываливаться. Эванс пытался их удержать руками, смеясь глухо и страшно.  
Белла стремительно развернулась к Лестрейнджу. Ее глаза горели от возбуждения.  
— Теперь я достойна служить нашему повелителю по-настоящему? — таким голосом приказывают, а не задают вопросы, но Рудольфус даже не сразу ответил.  
— Я ему передам о твоем желании. И успехах, — он повернулся к Северусу и кивнул наверх. — Твоя очередь, Снейп.  
Ладони моментально взмокли, так что пришлось сильнее сжать палочку, чтобы, не приведи Мерлин, не выпала. Беллатрикс прошла экзамен, но это ерунда, много ли ума надо для обычного режущего? Он еще на шестом курсе изобрел Сектумсемпру! Правда, ни разу не испытывал ее на людях... Да что там, даже на животных. Нет, их было не жаль, конечно, просто в этом ведь нет ни малейшего смысла — отрабатывать заклятие на чем-то живом, искать, убирать потом грязь. Школьные парты в заброшенных классах ничем не хуже, ведь так?  
— Что, Снейп, струсил? — прошептала Беллатрикс прямо в ухо, заставив отшатнуться. Он и не заметил, когда та успела подойти.  
— Только в твоих фантазиях, — ядовито ответил Снейп и шагнул к лестнице, надеясь, что мантия достаточно эффектно взметнулась при повороте.  
Он не успел подняться наверх, когда на площадку второго этажа вышла мать Лили. Снейп замер, и они в полном ступоре смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом раздался отчаянный, ударивший по ушам вопль. Женщина отчего-то присела на корточки, не переставая визжать и прижимая ладони к лицу. Снейпа затрясло так, что это не скрыла бы никакая мантия. Время неслось стремительно, не оставляя ни одной мысли, только растущее внутри отчаяние.  
— Да заткни ее наконец! — рявкнула снизу Белла, и Снейп поднял палочку, едва соображая, что делает, не помня ни одного заклятия, и прошептал: — Сектумсемпра.  
Визг захлебнулся кровью. Удар пришелся на лицо, один глаз лопнул, шея... Снейп вцепился в перила и зажмурился, отчаянно закусив губу. Он не хотел! Видит Мерлин, он не хотел!  
— Неплохо, — сказал Лестрейндж из-за спины. — Не думал, что ты справишься, если честно.  
И хлопнул его по плечу.  
Снейп распрямился, стряхивая чужую руку. Пошли они все!  
— Проверь второй этаж и уходим, — спокойно приказал Лестрейндж и пошел вниз.  
Оставив наедине с телом. Трупом. Матерью Лили.  
Снейп судорожно вдохнул и поднялся еще на ступеньку. Он сможет. Он выдержит. Он сильный.  
Правда?  
На площадке пришлось перешагнуть через... Под ноги он не смотрел.  
Северусу никогда раньше не приходилось бывать на втором этаже. Несколько раз он ждал в прихожей, пока Лили соберется, отказываясь от настойчивых приглашений, и всего однажды побывал на кухне — вечером в сочельник, когда они насквозь промокли от снега, и мать Лили... Снейп мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и толкнул дверь в ближайшую комнату. Та оказалась ванной. Следующая — хозяйской спальней. Осталось всего две двери, и Северус застыл, неожиданно осознав, куда он сейчас может попасть. Сердце сжалось от близости к самому заветному и запретному месту, а потом бешено забилось, так что все тело окатило жаркой волной. Он лишь взглянет одним глазком.  
Комнатка оказалась маленькой и сумрачной — горевший ночник, трюмо с большим зеркалом напротив двери, дубовый шкаф, кровать... на которой забилась в угол худенькая заплаканная девушка, зажав себе рот обеими руками. Волосы у нее отливали рыжиной, и на мгновение Снейпа подвело зрение. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и медленно приблизился, видя, как она вжимается в спинку кровати, а на глаза наворачиваются новые слезы.  
Северус никогда не думал, что неприятная, вредная сестра Лили может выглядеть настолько беззащитной... и милой.  
— Только не кричи, — прошептал он. — Я... я сейчас уйду.  
Петунья опустила руки и громко всхлипнула, явно отпустив задержанное дыхание. Потом всхлипнула еще раз. Снейп в панике оглянулся на дверь.  
— Тихо! — приказал он резким тоном.  
— Ты... Ты тот жуткий мальчишка, с которым дружила Лили, — прошептала Петунья. — Я тебя помню.  
Она смотрела на него в упор зелеными глазами — не такими, совсем не такими, — но в полутьме и за слезами разницу было не разобрать. Снейп сглотнул, и она словно очнулась.  
— Я никому не скажу. Что... что с родителями?  
— Мертвы, — едва слышно ответил он, и Петунья сжалась в комок, спрятав лицо в коленях и вздрагивая всем телом.  
На душе было так пусто, что даже не больно. И не страшно. Впервые за свою жизнь Северус Снейп почувствовал абсолютное равнодушие, еще не зная, что скоро оно станет его постоянным спутником.  
— Это все из-за нее! — вскинула голову Петунья и зло сжала кулаки. — Все из-за нее! Из-за ее магии и этого ее придурковатого красавчика, ведь так?!  
Снейп злорадно усмехнулся про себя: уж лучше быть жутким, чем придурковатым, пусть даже красавчиком. Она вскочила с кровати и стиснула в руках его мантию на груди.  
— Можешь не отвечать, — прошептала Петунья и сморгнула злые слезы. — Я и так знаю, что это правда. У нее всегда было все самое лучшее, родители ни в чем ей не отказывали... Избалованная кукла! А теперь они из-за нее мертвы.  
Она зажмурилась, а Северус осторожно вытер набежавшие слезы кончиками пальцев, завороженный неожиданной страстью и искренностью вечно надутой и чопорной девочки. Петунья открыла глаза и посмотрела ему в лицо с изумлением и каким-то недоверием.  
— Даже ты... Ты всегда дружил только с ней.  
Повисла тяжелая пауза. Они словно даже не дышали, только сердца стучали громко и отчаянно, да поскрипывали от ветра старые деревья за окном.  
— Снейп, где ты застрял? — резкий раздраженный голос Беллатрикс звучал явно со второго этажа.  
Они синхронно вздрогнули и оглянулись на дверь. Встретиться взглядом снова было слишком неудобно и стыдно.  
— Прости, Лили для меня... — скороговоркой начал Северус и шумно выдохнул: — Всё.  
Женские кулачки разжались, и он выскочил в коридор, едва не запнувшись о собственную мантию, чувствуя спиной взгляд зеленых — но не таких! — глаз.  
Спустя несколько минут над домом Эвансов разверзла пасть Темная метка.

**Author's Note:**

> Петунья испуганно прикрыла рот рукой, читая оставленное рядом с младенцем письмо. На последних строках пальцы безвольно разжались, и оно упало на крыльцо. Дверь за ее спиной беззвучно открылась - муж недавно сам любовно смазал все петли в доме.  
> \- Бог мой, ребенок...  
> \- Вернон, не трогай!  
> Она вцепилась в его руку, которую тот уже протянул, чтобы поднять письмо.  
> \- Туни, в чем дело, милая?  
> \- Это... это... - ее голос дрожал, а привычный, едва налаженный мир трещал по швам, грозя вот-вот развалится на части. - Это моей ненормальной сестрицы.  
> \- Лили? - кустистые брови Вернона приподнялись, придав лицу комичное и немного наивное выражение. - Но...  
> На их улицу, дребезжа старым велосипедом, вырулил почтальон. Петунья подхватила ребенка и затолкала растерянного мужа обратно в дом.  
> \- Тише, не хватало еще, чтобы все соседи это видели, - такого злобного и отчаянного шепота он еще ни разу не слышал от своей жены. Да, та порой бывала резковата - оно и правильно, нечего спускать всяким проходимцам, - но сейчас происходило что-то странное.  
> \- Туни...  
> Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.


End file.
